A Trip to North Dakota
by Valkerian Boomerang
Summary: The Smashers go on a trip to where you ask? North Dakota! What chaos will happen,who will pair up,why is Crazy Hand so Crazy I honestly don know. ::WARNING:: Crack fiction Rated M for Adult Humor,Suggestive References, Chuck Norris, Strong Language, and Idiots


**Me: Well here is my first story that isn't a one-shot**

**Ike:Chicken**

**Link:Why do you hate me?**

**Me: Because you never get laid on camera**

**Meta Knight: Valkerian Boomerang does not own Super Smash Bros. Or Call Me Maybe by: Carly Rea **

"Oh yeah!" Link said whilst looking at a magazine. "Wowza" Ike said amazed while positioning his bandana to the front of his head, "I'd parallel park that any day" Snake said dreaming of driving the 1975 Mustang that was on the magazine.

"**All smashers please report to the conference room** **immediately" **Master Hand announced over the intercoms that were all over the mansion. Roughly five minutes later all the smashers were gathered in the conference room,chatting about why they were there.

"Aliens abducted Crazy Hand?" Ike said guessing on why they were there, "More like Crazy abducted the aliens" Snake mumbled to no one in particular. **"Hello smashers" **boomed the disembodied hand has it floated into the room. "Who did what this time?" Samus asked sarcastically, Master Hand ignored her and proceeded to announce **"All smashers get to go to North Carolina" **Master Hand announced with cheer in his voice. Most present smashers were cheering whilst the smart ones like Lucario,Samus,Lucas,and Meta Knight were less excited for the coming dooms day.

"Party!" Marth said gleefully

"Why?"

"Wait who"

"Who's on 2"

"What's on who?"

"Whats on 1 who's on 2!"

"I don't know who!"

"What?"

"Where?"

"Where's on 3"

"Who's on 1?"

"No Who's on 2"

"Who?"

"WHY?!"

"WHY IS ON 4!"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Master Hand bellowed despite the fact it has no mouth. All smashers instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at Master Hand shocked at its outburst.

"**Anyways pack your bags we leave in 6 hours!" **Master Hand told the smashers once more before floating away to pack his gloves. "Pika!" Pikachu sounded before running off, followed by his roommate Pokemon Trainer or Red as most smashers called him.

Link then ran off to his and Marth's room,to pack plenty of skir- err tunics "Hey tunics are manly!" Link yelled to the sky "Who are you talking to link? Marth said worried of his friends sanity. "no one" Link mumbled to Marth grumpily,cursing to the air. Hey that's not very nice, Link then flipped off the air before a Boomerang came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face. "You jackass!" Link yelled before getting knocked out from behind because the boomerang came back. "Uh...breaking the fourth wall much?" Marth quietly said to himself before just walking away leaving Link on the floor,unconscious.

"Kirby why aren't you packing?" Samus asked confused on why nothing was packed. "I don't wear clothes Samus" Kirby dead-panned. "Kirby you should pack your human-izer(_**1***_). "Fair enough as Kirby put on his silver looking human-izer. A great light flashed,afterward revealing a naked boy with pink hair,and pink-ish skin that looked about 19. "See ya soon" Kirby said running into his room,while covering his _manly _aspects.

"Stupid Kirby taking Samus,Stupid Samus for falling for Kirby" Roy mumbled to himself whilst clenching his hands into fists. Ike,his roommate was eating a chicken wing while walking next to Roy humming Mary Had A Little Lamb to himself as he ate greedily. "Ike stop your incisive munching please!" Roy asked Ike who responded by yelling " **ξΏͽΜονλϠϡ**"**(**_**2**__*****_**)** and punching Roy in the face,instantly knocking him out cold,Roy then skipped away still eating his chicken wing.

"Toony" Nana whined as he had refused to be her guide on the trip. "No Nana,I want to see a buffalo and kill it!"Toon Link replied maliciously while polishing his now shining sword. "Why would you want too kill an animal?" Nana asked confused at Toon Link's strange hostile plans. "Because,I have nothing better too do" Toon Link glared at Nana, replied with a pout. "Toony please,I really want too spend time with you" Nana countered almost in tears. "Nana... I'm sorry I was being a jerk" Toon Link said "I would like too spend time with you" Toon Link said before pulling her into a deep,passionate kiss. "Now lets get packing" Toon Link said cheerfully after the kiss had ended,Nana just nodded gleefully in response.

Eventually all the smashers were gather at the Smash Mansion's door waiting for Master Hand's arrival. "**Hello smashers ready to leave?**" Master Hand voiced from behind the smashers,this resulted in all the smashers cheering and getting on the smash bus_**(3*)**_ eagerly. "TO THE TOWER OF OZ!" Crazy Hand projected from the top of the bus in his human form which was basically Einstein in a white tuxedo. "Master why is Crazy on top of the bus?" Zelda asked curiously Master Hand ,who was dressed in a white tuxedo with neat combed hair, replied with a shrug before saying "He wanted to be up there." Master Hand then turned on the radio to a random station playing _Call Me Maybe_ earning cheers from the majority of the smashers,while the others just listened to their own music, As Master Hand drove to the nearest airport while keeping his eyes on the rear view mirror every few second to make sure everything was alright.

"WAIT!" Ike said causing everybody to stare at him. "Ike what" Popo asked.

"Who's on 3 again"earning groans from all smashers other than himself,and a Bitch slap from Link. Link don't hurt Ike. Link looked just as a boomerang popped out of thin air again,and smacked him in the groin. "HOLY NARYU!" Link screamed in pain as he passed out. "Marth why is your hair so shiny?" Roy asked as he stroked Marth's blue locks. "BITCH NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR!" Marth screeched whilst swinging his sword wildly at Roy dangerously close to cutting to Roy's face as he narrowly dodged Marth's swings. "Damn it Marth stop" Master Hand commanded as he narrowly avoided hitting a old lady. "Platuna save us!" Pit yelled to the heavens while the other game characters prayed to their own gods/goddesses for help. Lucario then punched Marth's tiara off his head,resulting in Marth fainting. "Take that Martha!" Lucario growled before returning to his seat,and reading a book,while all the smashers looked at him amazed. Then they all looked out the window too see Chuck Norris beating the living shit out of a T-REX while eating a steak.  
Eventually after a lot of sword fights,and even more fist fights the smashers amazingly made it to the airport in (mostly) one piece **(**_**4***_**)** they approached the airport hoping,nothing else would go wrong. But,sadly for them the author had other plans for the exhausted smashers.

1*: Basically it was a device made by Crazy to turn TVs into humans (idk) instead it works on smashers

2*:I don't know honestly

3*: They can't afford a plane

4*: One Piece is an anime

**Authors Note:**

Honestly this came to me in a dream,and if your wondering why North Dakota I had too do a project for World History. Anyhow guys hope you guys R&R.

Next Chapter:

Airport Complications


End file.
